


RED BEAUTY WEEK 2016

by Evanregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, F/F, Married Life, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanregal/pseuds/Evanregal
Summary: Never finished the Red Beauty Week 2016.





	1. FIRSTS

**Author's Note:**

> Never finished the Red Beauty Week 2016.

“Little one, THIS”, Ruby said moving the television.  
“Stay with us, you hear me?”.  
Angela, sitting in the carpet of the living room, looked at her as if she could understand her, but keep playing with her stuffed animals.  
It was the first time that Ruby and Angela were by themselves, Belle went out with Regina, to catch up. Of course as a new mom Belle was worried more for Ruby that for Angela, but Ruby had reassured her that everything was gonna be fine and that she deserved to go out, Belle took 20 minutes to tell her what, how and when feed or change Angela, Ruby kissed her and waved good bye from the door, with Angela in her arms.  
Angela was teething so she was grumpy and irritable, the first hours she calmed her and she take a nap, but after she woke up, she was just a crying mess. Ruby tried making funny faces, and dancing to see if Angela would stop but it wasn’t happening. When she tried a few acrobatics, Angela seemed to calm a little and she keep doing them; but her foot got caught in a lifted part or the rug and she stumble colliding with the wall.  
“FUCK!”. She cursed. _There is no way that Belle’s missing this_.  
… . .… . . … … … … …… … … … … …… … . .… ………  
“Love?”. Belle asked, while Ruby started kissing her neck.  
When she came back three days ago, she realized that something was different in the living room, Ruby had changed the TV, but why?.  
So today, when Ruby went to work, she checked. There was a big hole in the wall as if something, more like SOMEONE, had collided with the wall. _So that's the reason that Ruby is being more charming than usual._  
“Hhmm?”.  
“Did you really think that you could hide that hole on the wall?”.  
Ruby stopped her motions and closed her eyes. _Thanks universe you really help_. She lifted her head and was looking at Belle, whom had a smirk on her face.  
“In my defense, Angela stopped crying and even made her giggle”.  
“Well, now I know what to expect when she gets older”.  
“Not looking for that, who knows we could ended up setting the kitchen on fire".


	2. Girls' Night

“You ready?”. Regina ask, waiting for Belle to open her eyes.

*sighs* “I.. guess?”.

“Come on!!, do it for your lesbro, Pleeeaaasee??!!”.

“ But… PAINTBALL IN THE NIGHT?, Your idea of a Girls Night is in another level”.

“Look, I know that you have doubts but, see it this way, you could kick Dorothy’s ass AND show off to Ruby, SO this is your chance”. _Hhmm. It could be a great opportunity._

“Tamara’s in her team and she dared to touch my person and no one, NO ONE, touch MY PERSON, those beautiful biceps are mine”.

“Of course, Emma and her body”. Belle rolled her eyes.

“Well of course!!, besides you are my best shooter”. 

“Yeaah, in the daylight!, it’s so much different in this environment”.

“Fiiine”. Regina says exasperate. “I was hoping not to do this, but…”, Regina got out of the cabin, before Belle could object.

“Regina, I don’t th…”. Belle stopped.

_RUBY_

There she was with her height, her sleeveless shirt that show that tattoo and her sexy shoulders, with those boots that make her look sooo badass, with her beautiful kissable lips that reach her eyes when she smileded, with her looong, red streaked, soft hair that smells like berries, _Wait!_ … _What?!_ …

“Hey”. Ruby said sweetly. _When did she get so close?!._ “So, Regina told me that you are a little nervous?”.

 _Come on!. Say something!._ “Uuh….mmm…I…”.

“After this, you are free right?, I was hoping that I could take you to dinner or more like a shake and fryes?, I know you like them.

 _Can she be more sexy!_. Belle smiled stupidly.

“I guess that is a yes”. Ruby smiled grew. “But, so you don’t forget….”

_Is she..?!….????!!!!…YEP, those are her lips._

Both embrace in a hug, Belle put her arms around Ruby’s neck and Ruby hold her by the waist.

“Keep it in your pants Lucas, she just needed a pep talk. Belle?”. Regina said smirking, making Ruby blush.

 _Dear Sappho can she be more cute!._ “Ye-yeah. YES”.

Belle walked to the door but before she can exit she came back and give Ruby a last kiss. “Until then”.


	3. ROOMMATE

“SO. Roommate, wanna do the tango?”. Ruby said while wiggling her eyebrows, getting closer and closer to Belle.

“Ruby, I’m your WIFE not your roommate”.She giggled.

“We are in a ROOM and you are my MATE, ROOMMATE”.Ruby started kissing Belle’s neck while pushing her backwards.

“Mmmm, I have never saw it like that”. Now Ruby was between her legs, pushing her shirt up so she could get more skin.

“I could teach you other things”. Ruby whisperer against Belle’s ear.

“Just love me, you fool”.


	4. MAGICAL MISHAPS

"All right Cousin Itt, here we are”.

“Can you stop with the nick names?”

“Sorry Chewie, can’t help it, what you did was hilarious”.

Ruby said while laughing. This morning she woke up to a pretty panicked and hairy Belle, she heard the scream from the bathroom and sprinted to it, when she opened the door, Belle was in the middle of the bathroom, a giant tower of hair, and she couldn’t stop but laughed until her stomach hurt.

“This is your fault”. Belle said crossing her arms, or at least that’s what Ruby could make from the movement under the hair.

“How come?”. Ruby narrowed her eyes and grinned, she exited the car and opened the door for Belle.

“You didn’t stop me”. She started walking to the door.

“I DID tell you to ask Regina how to do that, it makes me happy that you want to learn more and more, but if you have doubts or questions is better and SAFER to ask”

“I just wanted to be more connected to you”.

“Love, we ARE connected, you are my true love AND my mate”, she said embracing Belle and kissing the top of her head, “what you said if after this we go to that new _Caffe_ that you wanted to?”.

“I would really like that”.

“Ladies come on in”. Regina opened the door and stepped aside so they could enter. “Pretty hairy situation that you got in Belle”.

“I know”.


	5. Wolfstime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language but I try.

It was a weird sensation, to have her wolf, more liker for her, to be… _calm and quiet_ , those feelings were present after she and Belle had made love for the first time; coincidentally it was also wolfstime.

_Belle._

Her true love, that night everything had been so emotional, so raw, so magical, she wanted to show her how much she cared for her, to worship her, to make her love again and again, to show her that she was the one and only. That night she had found her _mate_.

Now she loved Belle much more that her heart hurt because she had gave her _her pack, her family_. This tiny bundle of joy, was everything she had hoped for; _this was home_.

Before Belle she wandered alone. When she took control of her wolf, she didn’t understand what was missing, she craved for something, she ran, she would go as far as she could, and yet that feeling didn’t go away, but she found Belle; she had been scared when Belle told her that she was expecting, she didn’t want to be like her mother, that once she understood the power of the wolf she left, but remembered that now she had Granny and her friends too.

This wolfstime she doesn’t need to run, she doesn’t want to be away, because this wolfstime she had in her arms her daughter, their daughter, this tiny human was hers and Belle, she had Belle’s nose and chin, it was like seeing a small version of her. She would give anything and everything for them.

She didn’t noticed the tears, until she saw one falling in the sheet that covered her daughter, she cleaned them and turned to Belle; she was smiling at her, her eyes had that spark that she loved.

“Thank you Belle”. Ruby’s voice braking “for her”. She walked to the bed and sit.

“My love, THANK YOU, because it was also you that made this little girl”.She smiled, beside been tired she was more beautiful, Ruby though. She handed the baby to Belle.

Granny had entered the room and was watching them “Well this stuff was Ruby’s, I’m surprised it was brought by the curse”. She put the bag on one of the chairs and asked if she could hold the baby, “She looks like you Belle and I hope she doesn’t have Ruby’s character” She said in that characteristic sarcastic way.

“Did you decided on a name?”.

“Yeah”Ruby smiled to Belle, “Angela Lucas French”.

“Welcome to the world little one”.


End file.
